Not applicable
None.
Not applicable.
Large hay bales are automatically loaded onto a cradle trailer or similar trailer by hydraulic and mechanical features that operate on a side-positioned rail of the trailer to squeeze-grip a bale as the trailer is moved into position alongside the bale and then to flip the bale into place atop the cradle trailer. The cradle trailer and mechanical features of the flipper autoloader operate together when attached to a pickup truck or similar vehicle that pulls the trailer. One person can load hay without the need of a tractor, front-end loader or forklift.
The Bale Flipper Autoloader allows one person to load big bales of hay on a trailer or truck without using a tractor, front-end loader or forklift.